Made Into Madam
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Terra and the other heroes wanted to fight monsters who stood in their way to face Kefka. What if some of the beast were more than you think? What if the heroes became the very monsters they fought...
1. Chapter 1

"Made Into Madam"

* * *

This story involves the transformation of Terra a half Esper brainwashed by a Barb-E into a seductive Madam who now was manipulation Locke.

While this story is mostly sex and seduction I'm hoping to understand the context of the monsters who serve Kefka and how they convince others to see things Kefka's way. Also dive into the mind of Terra and Locke. It might include other characters not certain though enjoy.

* * *

Terra Brandford and her friends were trying to survive in the world of ruin. For what seemed to be a long time Kefka had scarred the world and turned everything into a twisted version of what it used to be. The former empire and homes of people were now rubble and were left dead. There were still a small amount of survivors that existed but they were being picked off by monsters or Kefka's light of judgement that could destroy towns alone with it's power. There was however another fate made for thoses who deny the will of Kefka and soon two people would learn of it.

Terra decided to go off alone to find some more food and supplies for the team in a strange forest. She also left to think about a certain member of their team Locke Cole. She had been feeling weird about him lately and their roles at the moment. Terra used to be a mindless drone and he was once a simple treasure hunter but now they were some of the only possible hopes the world had left to stop the mad clown approching godhood. She even felt a bit like she was in love with his charm and looks perhaps something more. Before she could think more a voice called out to her in the darkness calling her into a strange chapel.

She wondered if she was to go back for help but felt like she could defend herself. Soon she entered the chapel to see a figure in shadow talking in a sweet voice. "Oh hello sweetie I'm glad you're out of that forest who knows what could have attacked you in there. You can call me Midian and this is my home." The female showed herself in a extravagant opera style dress with her hair in a ponytail colored brown, her fingers inside white gloves, black high heels, a slim figure with a cigarette holder lit up having smoke fumes coming out complete her form along with blue eyes and red lips curved into a nice smile.

Terra backed away but noticed the door had a lock on it and then began to think the worst but the female giggled and shook her head. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill or eat you honey after all you're too good for such a simple fate. No dear you deserve so much more love." Terra wanted to stop this stranger but the smoke in the room began to alter her mind and body. She felt like her body was frozen and her mind began to slow down and grow less scared and more relaxed about the situation.

The woman who truly was a monster called madam smiled and blew more smoke into the girl's nose letting her breathe in the smell. "You can smell it can't you darling? This smoke is full of chemicals that can manipulate the body and mind of a human. We usually use this to control a human before killing or eating a person. Recently we've gotten the idea to control the mind and shape it to make a human loyal to the cause of Goddess and Kefka."

Terra remembered what Kefka made her do with the slave crown and tried to break free but the madam held Terra's face with her hands. "Oh honey I know Kefka made you do terrible things but this will be much different. Goddess does not want you to kill people just make them see things own way. Also you won't become a slave to the will of someone my sweet. You will be free of any inhibitions that hold you back. You will be confident in yourself and whatever feelings you hold inside your heart and mind. Is that a bad thing my loving Terra? I know it hurts to live in this world without a family so I will give you one for not just you but all of your friends. I used to be a mother with children but then the day of disaster happened. I lost my children and though there was no hope left. I had given up hope until another madam convinced me to go on with my life and soon I turned into the being I am today. I promise you the new life that awaits you will be so much better for you and perhaps your friends if they come into the arms of the Goddess and Kefka."

While that did sound appealing Terra knew about her Esper half and shook her head once more disagreeing with madam.

"No I don't want to let my Esper side be without control I don't know what she might do if she is let free out of my mind."

Madam smiles once more and hugged the girl in a embrace of kindness. Terra began to cry scared of the worst but the monster wiped away her tears kissing her forehead soothing the girl.

"Don't be so certain Terra Espers also have their secret desires and wishes that can be open from our powers as well. Besides I don't think the Esper will be so dangerous after your transformation my sweet which I think it's time to begin."

Before Terra could try to escape white ribbons wrap around Terra as madam blew in some more smoke telling Terra sweet things to dull her mind. Soon Terra was placed on a slab before her body was completly wrapped like a mummy as the monster woman continued to seduce her mind and body massassing her body and mind with touches and her voice.

Meanwhile Locke began to look for Terra after getting worried about her safety. She usually did not take so long to get back to her friends so he knew something was not right. Even though Terra drew far Locke knew they would be united once more so he began his journey to find Terra.

After a long process the cocoon like form unwrapped and Terra was shown but with a small difference about her. Her eyes had become dark blue and her hair turned dark brown as the green hair was no longer present. Also her mind had become open to her secret desires and soon Terra grew a seductive smirk on her face. "Oh I see you are up my sweet Terra how was your nap?" Terra then chuckled and looked at madam with a smile.

"Wonderful thank you for showing me the error of my ways madam. I'm no longer a girl with the weight of the world on my hands instead I love this place. It's more pretty than it ever was and I hope to show my friends the same sight I've seen in my dream." Terra's mind had been converted into a madam but not without her own thoughts and desires as well. Even inside her mind the once destrucive and wild Esper had been tamed and calmed by the power of the madam. She went into a closet and soon changed her clothing into something more attractive and with a lot of appeal. She had taken a similar style to her dress but it had some green jewels on along with black gloves intead. Soon Terra took another cigarette holder and took in her first puffs with the madam thinking about her friends. "I'm sure my friends will come to try and find me but they will soon be happy they did madam. We shall make them see the world's true beauty and then all of us shall live for the glory of Goddess and Kefka right madam darling?"

The madam smiles and nods agreeing with the new Terra as they awaited for Locke to come.

( Tell me what you think about it don't worry it's not over yet. )


	2. Chapter 2

"Made Into Madam" Chapter 2

* * *

I noticed this had a few errors and I have several other fics to continue but this will take priority for new followers thank you all for reading.

* * *

Locke managed to find a weird town destroyed much like rest of the world. It brought up bad memories of the past. His past coming back in a bad way but that did not matter. He needed to find Terra before something bad would happen to her. He would not let her suffer alone anymore and like the others will protect her with his life and body. He looked into the houses not finding a single sign of life. He wondered if this was just a dead end. He roamed most of the ghost town eventually seeing a shadow move into a temple area. He wondered if this was a trap set by a monster but it was better than giving up on Terra.

He looked around seeing old stone worn down over time and overgrown forest life. He noticed the shadow was sitting on a throne chair and looked at him in the darkness. Locke drew his knife ready for a fight with this stranger. The being laughed in a female voice unknown to Locke's ears.

"Calm thyself I will not harm thee I only wish to bring you in a safe place to talk." He shook his head knowing this was typical of the monsters in the World of Ruin.

They either wanted to kill people and make them suffer or they were following Kefka's mad will. Ever since he took power from the Triad Statues his grip over the world was absolute. His smile now brought fear to the citizen as his Light would burn down an entire village in a matter of seconds. No one could fight his might and were eventually broken down and gave up on life. The heroes were the only few unwilling to break their spirits and continued the fight as their band of mizfits would fight until they died.

"I know scum like you like a treasure chest left out in the open with a trap right inside. You won't fool me with your so called trick woman now do you know of a girl named Terra?" His eyes trying to see the lady talking to him. She chuckled as he came closer with the weapon as she had no fear in her face still having that smile on her face. "Oh dear you must learn to calm your nerves I simply want to help you. This Terra girl does she mean something to you?"

He refused to answer not wanting to let the enemy gain an emotional advantage to his heart but she laughed once more. He got worried she knew something and hoped this would not lead to a fight. "I know where she is and I did not harm her. She was lost and I brought her to this place to stay safe." Her dress and attire setting off red flags in Locke's mind but he needed to be sure this was true. She then clapped her hands to bring out a girl from the darkness. She was dressed the same as the lady except she was in red unlike the strange lady's blue color. She had a pipe in her hand along with a fan. She had a smirk on her lips and walked close to Locke making him blush. He noticed the twinkle in her eyes and gasped in horror knowing the identity of this woman before him now.

"Terra are you really here?" His voice shaking with fear as the now converted monster was almost bathing in his fears having a giggle come out her mouth.

"Who else would I be except that special one Locke. Well you see Terra is dead another victim of this world. She was so helpless and full of despair not knowing how she could save the world and keep her friends safe. Being a slave for so long and having to fight more wore down her mind and she gave up on life. The girl you see now is different as I now see life's purpose. This world has been painted red in blood and hate by the smile of God and everyone will be it's witness. People will die if they defy his will but those who see the purpose of non-e_xistence is simple really. _I along with other will help the lost find their new home in the hands of the Goddess. She is a holy woman who only wants people to find their true identity as I am now Madam your mistress young Locke."

Her speech sending hopeless pain in his heart. The girl he grew friendly with now a woman who is loyal to Kefka of her own will. No she was brainwashed once more and anger grew in Locke. That bastard was using Terra once more for his own purpose but even worse is corrupting her body and mind in sin. She walked in front and with ease she touched his lips with her hand. He did not stop her but he was looking in her eyes like a lost child trying to find it's mother. She smiled at his look and kisses his forehead with a loving smile.

"It's okay Locke you don't need to hurt anymore I will give you peace..." He quickly realized his death was coming so he brought out his knife to defend himself but could not harm Terra as it was inches away from her chest. He could not finish the blow but had to protect himself but the giggle of Terra brought fear to Locke facing the friend turned enemy. "Oh Locke would you really kill me for being what I am loyal to my new Gods?" He wanted to save her but she might kill him for his limits and now his mind was trapped internal conflict.

Terra saw the state of Locke's mind and then blew smoke making Locke breathe while she hugged him trying to sooth his mind and body. She smiled while the other woman left to give the two heroes some privacy. Terra brought Locke to a bed and placed him on it while continuing to let him breathe in her smoke from the pipe. She smiled knowing her tactics were breaking his mind so far. "It's okay Locke I don't wish to kill you dear just made you understand and ease your mind." She said kissing his forehead and giving his arms a massage. She began to peel off his clothing while Locke tried to stop her but that smoke began to slow down his body and mind. She knew her antics were bending his mind to her will.

Locke tried to fight out her hold on him but the strength of the half Esper human was too much in his weakened state from her smoke. Soon his boots, heavy clothing and pants were removed as she continued to seduce him with soothing touches and words. Locke managed to break out of the manipulation and tried to break free and slashed Terra's arm. He figured getting her angry would unleash her Esper form and break her out of control. She did look enraged and did transform her body into a pink colored humanoid looking down at him.

"I knew it the old Terra is still here just buried under their control!" Locke's world soon came down as the being giggled and looked at him with the same look the brainwashed Terra did. She grabbed his knife and broke it with one hand. She then placed both hands on his arms pinning him down on the bed. She laughed in a darker manner than the human Terra but had those same blue eyes. "You thought that I was different to my human form's current frame of mind. Sorry dear I also now exist for Lord Kefka's will. Relax I will not harm you too much but this will be more painful because of your attack Locke dear..." She slashed off the remaining clothing he hand leaving him completely nude and powerful to the Esper being on top of him.

Terra knew victory was in her grasp so she cupped his face in her hands kissing his lips with more force than in her human form. Locke tried to fight but he was in a losing battle and the only way out was to surrender to this brainwashing it seemed...

* * *

Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger but I'm scared they will take this down for well a major sex scene coming up. I want to be safe and if I can keep the next chapter up well you're in for a treat stay tuned.


End file.
